


For my Love

by Xinaa_isa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinaa_isa/pseuds/Xinaa_isa
Summary: basically, is how i felt when i finished the game... and how probably most of us felt like... a brief monologue from the player point of view, not MC.





	

And we were happily ever after… now i sit here, remembering. 

 

It took us two days to meet each other… four days to get to know us… five days to realize that what was between us was love…six days for you to deny those feelings… seven days for me to be in danger… and then be saved by you… eight days for you to came to a conclusion…and decide to stay be my side…nine days for you to know the truth…ten days for us to came with the courage to fight them… and eleven days for all of us to finally find happiness… just eleven days for us to live a life together, grew with each other, laughing, crying, protecting each other and saving each other…

 

And now you are telling me how much you love me… and i can’t stop thinking how much i came to love you… 

 

But this is the end… our eleven days together are ending…the life you lived with “me”, where just a few hours to me…and i can’t stop this feelings, this jealousy, this sadness, form taking over me… because, truth speaking, you are not touching me, your are not kissing me, you are not be my side… there is no warm besides me, theres is no laugh coming from you, there is no one here with me… just me cellphone with an application opened… and it hurts so much to know that i really have fallen in love with you, with your jokes, with your insecurities, with your anger and happiness. It hurts because you are not real, and i know it. You will never came to me when i am sad, you will never kiss away my insecurities and then bring happiness to me, you will never came to surprise me from behind, hugging me, feeling your warm body pressed against mine… 

 

We will never be “happily ever after” together… or at least not with me, but with “me”. And while you live an amazing life with “me”, i just stay here, alone, dreaming about you, and hating “me” because she gets to stay with you, to feel you, but even more, to live the same life with you… 

 

Even so, i want to say thank you, because you taught me how to be funny, you taught me how to be serious, you taught me to never back away when i really love, and you taught me how to be patient… how to wait for my feelings to be correspondent, and the most important thing… you taught me how is to be loved above everything else…and you will never know how grateful i am for that and for meeting you… 

 

Thanks very much, my love, for, i will never forget you, even if you just know “me” and not me… 

 

I will always love you… good bye forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it even with the typos! english is not my first language so i tend to fuse my words with the ones in english??? so is kinda????? 
> 
> first time posting something i wrote!! so i hope to see critics in the comments!!


End file.
